This invention relates to a water sweeper or broom which is self-supported on a surface to remove debris from a surface; and more specifically to a water sweeper or broom that collapses to a smaller size for displaying at a point of sale or for storage.
Large flat surfaces, such as driveways, side-walks, pool decks, tennis courts and the like, are often difficult to clean quickly. One conventional way of cleaning such surfaces is to use a push broom or sweep broom. Unfortunately, using a conventional broom can be very tiring for the operator, and to remove all of the dirt with a broom, it is often necessary to go back over the area a number of times. Another method that is often employed is to use a spray of water from a garden hose to move the dirt and debris. However, the lone stream from a garden hose cannot clean large areas very quickly. Since neither of these methods has proven efficient for cleaning large flat surfaces quickly, it has been found advantageous to combine elements of a push broom with elements of a water sprayer in a device known as a water broom.
Water brooms having the width of a broom take up a lot of useable space. This is especially problematic at the point of sale where space is at a premium. Retailers are especially reluctant to market such brooms due to the their wide expanse. Accordingly, a water broom is needed which conveniently collapses to a manageable size for storing and displaying at the point of sale.